1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shock-proof electrical output devices and methods, and more particularly to shock-proof electrical output devices and methods that distinguish between an actual electrical load and a false load created by living beings in contact with the output of a device, a high voltage being applied at the output only when an actual electrical load is present at the output.
2. Background
Electrical receptacle outlets in walls and floors present serious hazards to the public. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) estimates that 3,900 injuries associated with electrical receptacle outlets are treated in hospital each year. Approximately one third of these injuries occur when young children insert metal objects, such as hair pins and keys, into the outlet, resulting in electric shock or burn injuries to the hands or fingers, and, in many instances, death. The CPSC also estimates that electrical receptacles are involved in 5,300 fires annually, which claim, on average, 40 lives and injure 110 consumers. Thus, there is a need to develop a cost-effective and compact shock proof device that can prevent electrical shock-related injuries to humans.